irondale_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2
Ahead into the Deep Woods Following last session in which Alder and Ellalee fought off 2 more goblins, they continued their search for the Goblin Fortress deep in the woods. Using the bit of information gathered from the goblin that they held hostage, the pair were able to find the general region of the woods in which the fortress resided. This portion of the woods is noticeable more dense than the forest in the surrounding region. Over the River (and through the woods) The first action take in these deep woods were to turn right. Roughly 50 feet down the path, they reached the river. Before debating what to do next, scattered around the shore, Ellalee picks up a small, copper looking stick and, without much thought, puts it into her pouch. On to the next task, thought the group. The group garnered much hesitation about attempting to cross the river and upon further inspection they realized that the river did in fact flow into the dangerous Norton River. Instead, the two decided that their best bet was to make a tree bridge. With the deft-est of chops, the pair made quick work, only dulling and destroying one of their three Scimitars. Alder, being the most dexterous of beings, decided to cross first and did so with little trouble. For safety purposes, Ellalee shot an arrow across with a rope attached to serve as a railing. Though she fell, with the help of the rope and Alder, she was able to make it across safely. Let's Head Right? The pair decided upon crossing the river to turn right. Despite turning this way, they quickly realized this led out of the forest and turned around. The group backtracked and went the other way then turned right once again. This time they heard footsteps approaching. Alder, being quite sneaky, hid effortlessly in the underbrush. Ellalee struggled to hide effectively and instead hid behind a tree. As the being got closer, they noticed that it was a lone Kobold. Rather than stay hidden the group confronted it and, with it being caught a bit by surprise, was rather dumbfounded by their chatter so instead of conversing freely he continued on his way. Through various misadventures and turns, the pair eventually find their way to a rocky outcrop that appears to have scattered remains strewn about. Upon closer inspection, the group comes to realize that these are the remains of Dwarves, most likely left over from the previous battles that occurred in the previous centuries. After coming through this outcrop, the group notices two deer drinking from the water and though Ellalee attempts to ask them the location of the fortress. These higher concepts were lost on the deer and they continued on their way. Across the Sea (is where they were) Once at the river, the group spotted a dock with a small rowboat. The group, torn between going back to the previous crossing and blazing a new trail opted to create a hanging rope bridge. Alder shimmied across. While trying to come up with a creative way to figure out how to get across, Ellalee decided to check the copper stick and noticed a black button on the side. Upon pressing it, she noticed the stick remained in place. Rather than trying to swing across, she opts to simply climb across as well. Once on the other side, the pair opt to go through a small path that leads into the trees. Fort-uitous pursuits At the end of the path stands the fortress. The walls are roughly 30 feet tall with finely hewn stone. Ellalee skitters up a tree and casts two minor illusions in each of the towers. After doing this, the group opts to sneak around to the front. While sneaking, Alder finds a 10 ft deep pit...by falling into it. Ellalee throws the rope down and ties the other end to her immovable rod which helps Alder out. The two then sneak into the front doors of the fortress. Instead of storming forward, the two sneak around to one of the buildings. Inside of it they notice lots of old clothes, broken armor, and random scraps. Upon sneaking back out and around to the side of the building, the two notice 3 goblins gathered around a fire. Ellalee sneaks past but Alder stumbles alerting the goblins to his presence. From here a battle ensued. The two, despite trying their best are knocked out by the 3 goblins. They awake in two separate cages with most of their belongings missing Overview Kill Count - 0 (1 bloodied Goblin) Exp: 100 (Skills challenge) + 50 (creative solutions) = 150 total XP Treasures: Immovable Rod - This flat iron rod has a button on one end. You can use an action to press the button, which causes the rod to become magically fixed in place. Until you or another creature uses an action to push the button again, the rod doesn't move, even if it is defying gravity. The rod can hold up to 8,000 pounds of weight. More weight causes the rod to deactivate and fall. A creature can use an action to make a DC 30 Strength check, moving the fixed rod up to 10 feet on a success.__FORCETOC__